The Ghost of Christmas
by xByDefault
Summary: A Christmas Carol DP Style. Clockwork has taken upon himself the task to teach Vlad the joys and virtues of life. And hope that at least something sticks.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad spun his chair and looked out the large window to his office. It was barely three in the afternoon and it was already dark outside, no snow had fallen yet this December, but what was lacking in snow the weather made up for in cold and ice coated roads that turned driving into a hazard. Ten more minutes and he could get back home where a hot meal and his cat was waiting for him. All thoughts of turning in early from the Mayor's office was dashed by the sound of emerging footsteps to his office. Vlad knew these particular steps by heart. They could only be described as a one man elephant stampede. Two loud bangs and before Vlad could start answering back, the door was kicked open by Jack with such force that the office door unhinged itself. Did the man even grasp the concept of doors? Vlad didn't even fight the urge to bury his face in his hands and let out a muffled groan. First the social workers begging money for the homeless shelter earlier, he was pretty sure one of them had stolen a reservoir pen as revenge for his excuse that he could not work miracles at such a short notice. And now this!

"Merry Christmas, V-man! Jack cried out, oblivious to the seated man's woe at his arrival.

Vlad schooled his features, "Merry Christmas, Jack. Was it something you needed? And no, I've told you this before, I will not have them cast a blind eye at your tax evasion."

"Better than that, Vladdy! Better than that!" The large man boomed out. "It's Christmas Eve and I thought, who is miserable and all alone on Christmas? And I thought of you!"

"How sweet of you..."

"So I thought that I should swing by and invite you over for christmas lunch tomorrow!"

Vlad blanched. As much as he would love to spend time with Maddie, and in part Daniel, there was no way that he would partake in any form of celebration under Jack's roof. The less he saw of the oaf, the happier he was. Not to mention that the Fenton's were notoriously known for their rows over whether Santa was real or not. In fact, there had already been three complaints this week. If there was even the slightest chance that the inane disagreement could separate the couple, well, let's just say that Vlad would take a closer look on how to use it to his advantage later.

He licked his lips and tried for an apologetic approach.

"I'm sorry Jack. I really am. But I have already made plans for Christmas Day. I will be leaving early tomorrow for a business gala." Vlad of course had made no such plans, but the made up excuse beat the option of accepting the invitation.

The large man looked crestfallen at the news.

"Aww. That's a real shame, V-man. This is your first year celebrating Christmas in Amity Park since you moved here."

"Yes well, not much I can do about it now, as much as I appreciate the gesture." Who was he kidding, the only gesture he'd appreciate from Jack was if the moron poured a gas tank over himself. Vlad would even volunteer with providing a lightning match. "Oh, would you look at the time?" Vlad made a great gesture of looking at his wrist clock, "It seems like it's time for me to head home now!" He got up and donned his coat, hoping that Jack would take a hint and leave. No such luck, Jack followed him like a lost puppy. Pathetic.

"Are you sure you can't depart later?"

"No Jack, I can't. Good afternoon."

"It's just a quick lunch. I'm sure you can leave right after that."

"Good afternoon, Jack" Vlad pressed on, marching down the corridors."

"Are you really sure, Vlad?" They were now at the main entrance to the office building.

"Good. Afternoon. Jack." Vlad slammed the door shut in Jack's face, the fact that Jack was still inside the building did not matter much. Details, details. "And Merry Christmas to you." He spat, "Idiot."

Vlad did not exactly run to his Bentley, but more of a brisk walk to put distance between himself and Jack before the oaf got out. He slid into the driver's seat, thankful for the car heater, as the short time outside had left his cheeks rosy and his hands cold. He pulled out of the parking lot, mindful of the ice, it would do him no good now if he drove his car into a ditch, or worse. In his back view mirror he could see Jack wave back at him. Vlad muttered, "Christmas... Humbug." under his breath.

The exterior of his mansion was covered in festive lights that lighted up the whole block and on the frosty lawn stood a Christmas tree that reached up over nine feet.

However, as he walked up to his door and fished for his keys there was something particularly out of place. Where his door knocker used to be, his door was now adorned by a ghastly face sporting a flaming mohawk and goatee. Vlad gave Skulker an unimpressed glare.

"And what, pray tell, owes me this visit?" he asked his 'employee when convenient', emphasis on the 'when convenient'. Skulker's head phased back though the massive oak door and it swung open soundlessly. Vlad entered and took off his coat, paying little mind to Skulker who closed the door behind him. The interior of the mansion was in stark contrast to the cheery exterior. While the outside had looked like a couple of Christmas elves had gone on a drunken rampage with glitter and lamps, the inside however bore no sign of any seasonal decoration, save for Vlad's usual Green Bay Packers theme.

The mansion wasn't even close to the size of his Wisconsin castle, but for one man alone the place seemed vast, not that Vlad minded much, he had gotten used to it. That and he lived with the delusion that he would one day fill the space with laughter and the presence of a certain auburn haired woman and the son that should have been his. So far what greeted him was the soft thump thump of paws running towards him and a 'mreow' from his cat. He picked up Maddie and nuzzled her soft fur, not caring about the white fur shedding on his black suit. "Did you miss me darling, hmm? He held the cat from him and gave her a mock stern look, "Or is it just food you want?" before holding the pet close to him and turning towards Skulker who had quietly stood by, waiting for his employer to finally pay him attention.

"I hope it is something of importance that made you decide to welcome yourself to my home like this. What do you want?"

"I came here for two reasons, Plasmius." Skulker looked amused over the display of affection Vlad had given his cat. Vlad harrumphed and walked over to the dining area to put out food for Maddie, fully expecting Skulker to follow him. He put down the cat and readied her bowl, all under silence, which was doing nothing for his dwindling patience. When he was done he focused back on Skulker. "As much as I love the building tension, I would prefer it if you got on with what you wanted." Skulker leaned on the table and grinned.

"First of all I came over to wish you a Merry Christmas and to remind you of the annual Christmas Truce."

Vlad scowled. "I am well aware of the truce and I stay in line every year out of respect for the set rules and traditions that the ghosts follow. I'm not foolish, Skulker. Why did you even bother telling me this?

"Well Plasmius, we were all hoping that you for once would actually turn up for the celebration tonight.

"Not you too." Vlad groaned, "First the lumbering oaf and now you."

"Why don't you think on it then? It would not hurt you."

"How about no."

The mirth seemed to melt off Skulker's face, leaving the metallic surface sober and neutral. "I was hoping that you would say otherwise."

"And what do you mean by that?" Vlad straightened his back, not putting it above Skulker to try anything funny, truce be damned.

"Easy Plasmius. I didn't mean it like that." The ghost gave a pacifying gesture with palms open.

Vlad gave him a hard look before he decided to take the ghost's word for it.

"There was something else I wanted to speak with you about. They are only rumors so far, but I thought that you should know anyway."

"Is it important?"

"As I said, rumors. But I'd rather warn you now, than getting into trouble for it later for not telling you."

"A wise choice." Vlad made it over to sit down at the dining table and motioned for Skulker to do the same.

He seated himself and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. "So what's the local gossip this time in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad had learned from past experiences to pay attention to the latest news from the Ghost Zone. Whether it was for rising opportunities, or knowing when to stay away from regions where altercations between ghosts were taking place. Skulker had provided him with information earlier in change for a minor upgrade or two, if Vlad was feeling generous.

"Word has it, that after the stunt Ghost Writer pulled last year with Phantom, the big shots are planning something to enforce that the truce is being upheld during the holidays from now on."

"And this is of concern to me, because?"

"You're half ghost yourself, so this count for you as well. Though you haven't broken the truce before, it might affect you by default. Since the runt was partly responsible for the ruckus last year and he's a half ghost too, so yeah…" Skulker trailed off and looked apologetic.

"So you're telling me that Daniel's and my shared status as half ghosts might get me in trouble. As in, guilty by association?"

"Pretty much." The ghost seated before him had the gall to find it amusing.

Great. The day was just getting better and better as it passed. Now he had to worry about ghosts higher up in the hierarchy breathing, figuratively, down his neck too, without Vlad even having done anything this time. Just his ill-luck it would seem.

"Thank you for telling me this."

Skulker got up from his seat, "Yeah, just thought that you should know. Do come by tonight would you? Who knows, it might even help keeping whatever is going on off your back." he grinned.

"You always get so awfully cheery this time of year."

"What can I say? It's Christmas. I'll show myself out." He cast Vlad one last cheeky grin, "Merry Christmas, Plasmius I hope to see you later at the celebrations."

"Yeah, yeah." Vlad waved him tiredly off with a flick of his wrist as the ghost removed itself from his presence.

He stared out into nothingness as he let the information sink in. Big shots? Sometimes Vlad genuinely wondered if he was dealing with spirits or with organized crime units. Knowing some of the ghosts he had run into before, it might as well be a bit of both. He threaded his fingers through his hair, yanking on the hair tie in frustration. No use getting winded up over it. It was probably nothing that would affect him in the end. He would most likely hear from Skulker later in the week on how Daniel had gotten the brunt of it. He entertained the thought of warning the boy but disregarded it quickly. To be fair, the teen had it coming, if what he had heard was true about Daniel's involvement last year. He guessed that he was partly at fault for never informing Daniel about some of the more vital traditions and rules of the Ghost Zone. Although, it was not that the younger half ghost would have bothered to heed his words anyway. Feeling old and weary, he got up from his seat. Right now all he wished for was that hot meal and a glass of brandy in his study before he would retire to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He had not meant to fall asleep in his armchair. But Skulker's warning did not leave him be. It did not have him particularly worried, it was only speculations and Vlad had honestly been in deeper trouble over less, yet it kept nagging him at the back of his mind. His unrest had led him to stay up longer than planned and he had accidentally fallen asleep with a binder containing various project evaluations that he'd started to read in hope to keep his mind distracted.

He woke up to Maddie's mewing and a melodious jingle, she must have entered the room sometime later during the night, dragging one of her toys with her. The study was cast in darkness, save for the reading lamp creating a small island of warm light, while the rest of the study was laid in inky black.

Bleary eyed he peered at his clock. It was eleven thirty. That could not be right, he was pretty sure that he had stayed up well after midnight, and in doing so, ignoring Skulker's invitation to the Ghost Zone. The damn thing must have stopped working at the specified time. Vlad lifted his wrist up to his ear in puzzlement. He could hear the ticking of a clock but he was pretty sure that the second hand on his wrist clock hadn't moved a fragment. Maddie mewed again, this time followed by the giggle of a young child, what he had earlier thought was the sound of bells, was in fact, laughter. This had Vlad rousing out of his half wake state instantly.

There, just on the edge where the darkness began, sat a small child playing with Maddie. Giggling with mirth and clapping its hands in excitement over the feline's antics as the snowy white cat played with a simple paper butterfly tied to a string. The child was dressed in a royal purple riding cape that hid the young intruder's face from view. He could see that its arms were covered in several wrist watches and was what had probably produced the ticking noise. Vlad beheld the scene in silence, but not for very long. Realizing that it was being watched, the child raised its head, revealing a round cherub face. It was a boy, no older than four years old, Vlad estimated. Its skin was blue with an unearthly glow to it, its eyes were ruby red, where the legs should have been, was now a wispy tail. A young death. In Vlad's earlier days, the encounter with a ghost of a child, especially one this young, would have left him with a sting of sorrow. Now, its presence had him wary. He had learned that ghosts that bore the resemblance of youth, were some of the more powerful ones. This due to their raw power as a result of their development and in most cases, the age of their death he figured, combined with childish capriciousness and lack of understanding of consequences. They were a force to be reckoned and should be approached like a dangerous animal that could lash out instantly without warning.

It finally spoke.

"Slept well, Vladimir?" The voice leaving the infant's lips was deeper and fuller than what should be for a child that age, "Or is it Plasmius? Masters? Vlad? So many names for just one man." There was a slight lisp and lilt to the ghost's words as it turned its head to one side and gave him a calculated look, as if he was looking at a puzzle to be solved.

Vlad remained as he were, he was rarely called by his full first name. It felt so foreign to him now and hearing it gave him paus. But the ghost's voice and wording spoke of an age and intellect that was far beyond than what met the eye.

"It's Plasmius." He informed curtly.

"Very well then, Plasmius." The ghost swept its riding cloak in a flourish and gave a bow. "You may call me Clockwork."

The name rang vaguely familiar, maybe he had heard of this particular ghost before? However, he could not remember from where. Vlad leaned back against the backrest.

"May I then as well ask you what brings you here?" He was starting to feel like the entire day had consisted of a never ending tirade of unwanted guests.

"Don't be coy, Plasmius. Did Skulker not pay you a visit earlier?"

"Was it you who sent him?"

"Always on the defense I see." The small ghost, Clockwork, smiled. "No, I did not send him. I simply know these kinds of things."

Vlad spread his arms. "Well, as you can see I am upholding the truce, I have not started any fights, nor do I plan to in the near future." He folded back again and gave it a smile that were all teeth. "Thank you for stepping by, but clearly your services are not needed." He mocked.

Clockwork's smile only widened into a grin, showing off small pearly milk teeth "I am here for your own benefit, Plasmius. Upholding the truce has very little to do with this."

"Excuse me?"

Clockwork picked up a staff. Its top was crowned with a silvery stopwatch. Vlad had not seen it as it had been blocked out of his view from behind the ghost and he cursed his own lack of observance. The staff was longer than the ghost's short stature and clearly meant for an adult. It should have been awkward, but it wielded the object with ease and made it look natural, as if the staff had always been meant for the ghost and not something to grow into.

The closer the ghost floated towards him, the more Vlad tensed up. When the ghost reached him, he was gripping the armrests in a white knuckled grip.

Clockwork grasped his arm gently. Vlad's gaze instantly fell to the offending hand and tried to shake it off, but the ghost would not let go.

"Unhand me." Vlad growled." The infuriating smile was still on the ghost's face. This up close, in the light, he could now see that the face was marred with a jagged wound running down over its left eye and went a bit down on its cheek.

"Follow me, Plasmius."

"Give me a reason."

"I know you are prone to suspicion, but you have nothing to lose by me borrowing some of your time."

"Even if I were to believe you, what's in it for me?"

The smile was replaced by the calculating look again and Vlad was 'almost' wishing for the Cheshire grin to return.

"The future."

Vlad didn't know why those simple words affected him so. He could feel his will capitulate and he reluctantly stood.

"Fine then." The faster he got this underway, the faster he could get back from wherever this Clockwork wanted to take him. And install a better ghost shield afterwards.

Clockwork hummed approvingly and led him to the edge of the lightened area. Vlad finally managed to shake off the hand and took lead, but hesitated when they reached the edge. Vlad could not see anything through the impenetrable darkness and could not help the sinking feeling that the world did not exist past this threshold.

"The unknown can be scary, I know." Clockwork spoke softly from behind him. "You have nothing to fear."

"I'm not scared… Just cautious."

Vlad changed into his ghost form. One step and the darkness engulfed him. Clockwork chuckled, then followed.

The first thing that greeted Vlad was the distant roar of waves, carried by the wind and seagull cries. He found himself looking out over a frozen shore. Unlike Amity Park there were at least one foot of snow and the sun was visible in the sky, which would mean that it was midday. He recognized this place. The large body of water he was looking at was Lake Michigan.

"What the...?"

Shouts and laughter were approaching his location and he instinctively turned invisible when a group of children came into view.

Clockwork floated up beside him, still visible. "There is no need for that, they can't see us anyway."

Vlad questioned the ghost's claim, but after the children ran past them without the slightest sign of noticing the purple clad ghost, did he turn visible again and gave Clockwork a questioning look.

"We aren't existing in this sequence of time." The ghost explained, "Actually, you could say that we right now don't even exist in neither time nor space." The look on Vlad's face was the complete opposite of the ghost's amused one. He did not like the sound of that the very least. Outside of time? Vlad was starting to get an inkling of the type of power the ghost was wielding. It spelt trouble.

"Do you recognize where we are?"

"Recognize? I was born and raised here." Vlad took off along the shore, heading in the direction of the town.

"And yet, you seem to have forgotten it for so many years." The small ghost mused when it caught up to Vlad, who chose to ignore it and kept flying.

They finally stopped when they had reached an apartment building on the outskirts of the town. There wasn't anything particular about it compared to its surroundings. It was a three floor brick building. It was worn and clearly had seen better days, so had the entire block to be fair. Vlad frowned up at it. "This is not supposed to be here." He stated.

"You are referring to when they tore it down in ninety-eight. I told you that we were outside time. As is tied to my current form. This," It gestured to the apartment building, "is your past."

"My past, you say. And you are a shapeshifter?"

"All in due time, Plasmius." Clockwork pointed with his staff up to a window on the second floor. "I recall that there was a boy that used to live here. A lonely boy at that."

Vlad's frown deepened, but he flew up to the window and phased inside the room it belonged to. He found himself inside a familiar sitting room. A few Christmas decorations typical to the era was placed around the room and below the TV sat decorative dolls clad in colorful foreign garments. The dolls were the most festive objects in the bleak apartment. The TV was on, supplying background noise for the lone occupant in there. Curled up on the sofa sat a skinny young boy. His nose was buried in a book and he was surrounded by stacks of other books and paper sheets covered in scribbles.

The boy was a younger Vlad in his pre-teen years. The hair was short and unruly in dark locks, in contrast to Vlad's silvery gray he'd had since his early twenties. The younger version's head shot up from his book and for a split second Vlad thought that the boy had detected their presence. But instead, he stared straight through them, grabbed a sheet of paper and jotted down new notes on it before he returned back to his book.

However, the reading was cut short by the jingling of keys and the sound of a door opening. The boy shot up to his feet and ran to the hallway. Inside the narrow space stood a slim woman in a big powder blue coat. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she pushed back strands of wispy blond hair with a pale hand behind her ear. Her features were too sharp to be considered conventionally pretty and her pale complexion made the skin look pasty, no thanks to the coat. But at the boy's exclamation, "Mum!", her face transformed into a thing of stunning beauty when she smiled and her dark blue eyes sparkled, the same eyes that Vlad had.

"Surprise Vladimir! I managed to switch shifts!" She had an eastern European accent and she pronounced his name the way it was supposed to; 'Vlah-dee-meer'.

He flung his arms around her waist and buried his face in the lapels of her coat. She snorted at his antics.

"I thought you were going to work this night!"

She stroked her son's hair and tugged him closer. "I couldn't let my baby spend Christmas all alone. Again" She added wistfully.

"She pulled him from her and went down on eye level with him. I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it back from his trip today."

"It's okay, mum."

She gave him a tender smile and kissed his forehead.

"Muuuum!" The boy objected and rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. His mother laughed and stood.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked her son as she took off her coat and shoes.

"Studying."

"All day? It's been lovely outside. You need fresh air too."

Her son only shrugged at that and she sighed disapprovingly. They stepped into the sitting room and she plucked the abandoned book from the sofa. It was physics, far above the regular reading level for a child of Vlad's age. "My smart boy." She spoke softly. "Would you clear up this mess and put away you books? I brought you a present."

The young boy collected all of his study material in a hurry and ran off into the direction of his room. While he was gone she had produced a small book from her hand bag.

She held it out to him when he came back. "Merry Christmas, Vladimir. I thought that you would like this. You've always been so fascinated with ghost stories." He took the book and read the cover, it said 'The Canterville Ghost'. The boy's face split into a wide grin and he hugged his mother again.

They would spend the rest of the day together, she watching the Christmas specials and the boy reading his new book. Vlad knew this.

This would be one of his last holidays with his mother before she fell ill.

The scenery shifted before their eyes. And they found themselves in another room in the apartment. The boy had grown taller and he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. His room was only big enough to accommodate his bed, a desk and very little else. Outside, the murmurs of voices could be heard of people that had come to his father to express their sympathies. They would probably not be that sorry for him, if they knew that the man was already making preparations to move in with his girlfriend that he'd had on the side in secret for years, in the guise of being on business trips. The teenaged Vlad held a small book to his chest. It was the same novel book he had received as a gift years earlier from his, now late, mother. His door knocked and a short round man with an impressive moustache entered. His hair was snow white, which made him look even older than he was. He sat down by the desk and sighed before his gaze fell on the teenager, whom had ignored his entrance and had kept staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I hate him."

"I know."

The teenager finally turned his head to look at his paternal grandfather. None of the family members on his mother's side could make it to the states. "I wish that it had been him and not her."

"Outright saying that I agree with you would make me a horrible father, but marrying your mother was the best thing he ever did and I do share your sentiment." The man sighed. "Even if I didn't approve of it at first and called her a 'commie', she was a wonderful woman and I regret how things turned out." Young Vlad didn't reply to that, he'd had his fair share of name calling and bullying due to his heritage.

His grandfather sighed again and got up from his seat. He cast one glance back at his grandson. "Watcha know, maybe she's at a better place now? I'll leave you be. You can join us whenever you feel ready."

The door shut with a soft click behind him. Silence befell the small room again and the teenager raised the book in front of him and stroke it's cover. His face scrunched up in a grimace and he flung the book into the opposite wall with a loud bang before he turned onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow.

The two spectral onlookers hadn't uttered a word since they had entered the building. Vlad inhaled through his nose and let out a long shaky breath. He rubbed his face and eyes. Trying to control his breathing, fighting hard not to cry, but his breath kept hitching and his eyes stung. He glared at Clockwork, "I hate you." And he meant every word. "You've had your fun. I hope you're happy now." He felt like he had been run over by a truck, that then had reversed and backed over him, just for good measure.

"She was a remarkable woman wasn't she?" Clockwork said sympathetically.

Vlad hissed and bared fangs. "Don't you even dare! You can take your pity and shove it. I hope that you're satisfied with whatever you tried to accomplish by taking me back here!"

"Oh, but we are far from done, Vladimir."

"Do 'not' call me that."

"As you wish. But we need to be going. There is still much to be seen."

Vlad grit his teeth and wanted nothing more than blast the accursed ghost out of existence, to punish it for making him relive these feelings again.

"Bring it." He said and the scenery changed again.

* * *

 _The Ghost of Canterville was one of my favorite stories when I was a kid and it felt only fitting to use it here._


	3. Chapter 3

**This took longer to finish than expected, in between work, college and a new laptop -I lost the original work and had to start from scratch- it's been quite a journey and I thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

Vlad could really have done without the man that walked straight through him. He should be used to it after all these years of going intangible with only a thought, but having someone pass right through him just rubbed him the wrong way. It was rude, invisible or not. A quick look around and he concluded that he was on a busy street. To be more exact it was his old campus in Madison.

People were hurrying after their last lectures before the winter break. That was what he guessed at least. Based on the weather and the posters he saw nailed to every available surface, saying in big bold letters, 'Xmas party! +21. 7PM, 20 DEC. At your local student pub!' on red glossed posters all over the place. Vlad remembered them now, he had been unwillingly roped into making them and then putting them up over the night during the end of his fifth semester of attending the University of Wisconsin. Jack had though that it was a great idea to get Vlad involved in whatever other Uni associations, other than their own little club, also knowns as the supernatural nutcase club, that would have him. In hindsight, the only good thing he'd gotten out of it was that they'd figured that he was good at organizing.

And as on que there he was, a Vlad in his early twenties marching down the street, clasping his jacket close to him trying to stave off the cold in vain. The black locks had started to fade, showing the early stages of graying.

"We ought to follow him." the ghost said.

"If you say so." Vlad replied in lackluster enthusiasm.

They pursued the man until they reached their goal. The place was newly renovated and the collective student body were more than thrilled for a new water hole. They slunk in through the open entrance while the young man was digging through his pockets for his belongings before handing over his coat to the girl in the wardrobe. Said girl who manned it gave him a broad smile in recognition, dimples that most would deem as cute and hazel eyes crinkled when she greeted him.

"Well well well, look who finally showed up, just in time for not having to help out with decorations too." She teased.

He smiled back at her wistfully, "I nearly froze to death putting up those blasted posters, I'll have you know. I'm sure that you managed just fine without me putting up a few garlands."

"Uhu," the girl raised a brow and pursed red painted lips, "or so you say."

"Yup. And good luck with that graduate thesis by the way, I'm glad I'm not you right now."

"Oh, your time will come as well. What will it be, extraterrestrials, energy echoes of loved ones, or something like that? She was teasing him lightly.

"String theory and parallel dimensions, if you must know."

Her other brow joined the raised one and she gave him a perplexed look. "String what?"

"I'll tell you later, if you really want to know."

"Maybe over drinks when I'm done here." She flicked her head to the side, motioning to the inner rooms, "The rest of you weirdos are in there. They arrived shortly before you did." she indulged him as he waved her good bye and continued to the main room, leaving her to take care of the people that had gathered behind him.

The older Vlad stayed a little longer taking in the young woman's face, trying to remember what her name was, but it eluded him. Was it Judy? Josephine? He could to his embarrassment not recollect it. They had had a short fling that had fizzled out quickly and yet he could not even remember her name.

"Cute." Clockwork stated matter of factly, as if he was commenting the weather, about her appearance.

Vlad shrugged and continued past her without a second glance, following his younger alter ego. "I suppose. But that's not why we're here is it?"

He did not see the disappointed shake of the ghost's head.

By the bar, the younger Vlad found the people he was looking for and smiled at the two familiar figures that were his friends. Jack was leaning with his back against the bar whilst holding a pair of jugs of what Vlad presumed was egg nog with Madeline standing close by. She was shaking out stray droplets of water out of her perm, Jack said something to her and she laughed, Vlad was not close enough to hear what he had said to her. The pair noticed the approaching Vlad and Jack's face split into one of his trademark grins. The man was almost always smiling. Vlad had found it unnerving in the beginning of their acquaintance, how someone could be so carefree and happy was beyond him, but as they had grown closer, Jack's bubbly personality balanced out Vlad's mordant quite nicely and an odd friendship had developed over their first semester. Later they had met Maddie and they had formed an unlikely trio based on their shared interest in physics and, err, 'occult' theories.

"Hey there V-man!" Jack greeted him and raised one of the jugs in salute before thrusting the other one into Vlad's hands, "We were just talking about you! Maddie here has a theory."

Vlad turned to Maddie, she smiled but her eyes held that focus she sometimes had, like he was one of her biology experiments and Vlad shuddered slightly. Her gaze could pierce right through him when she gave him 'that' look and he had yet to figure out if he relished it or if it made him on edge. Everything about her was intense, the way she spoke about something she was passionate about, the way she cared for her friends, her wit and her humor, he could only guess her love manifested the same way and Vlad would have lied if he said that he wasn't curious to find out if she did. He refocused back on the current situation and questioned her whatever it was that involved him.

She got to the topic immediately "We got side-tracked during our genetics class earlier and started discussing skin and hair pigmentation, and different conditions. And it seemed to fit perfectly. Your streak," she motioned to his hair and Vlad ran his hand through his mullet self-consciously. "it could very well be Poliosis! It's when a patch of melanin is, for better words, lacking, in an area in your skin. It's a pigment disorder and it's most noticeably in your forehead, among other places of course" Maddie was gesturing around and her voice rose in volumes, a bad habit she had adopted from Jack when discussing a subject.

The younger Vlad chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, Maddie, but alas, I'm just your average early grayer"

"Who says that you can't have it 'and' be turning into a silver fox, huh, ever thought about that one?" Maddie smirked and winked jokingly.

Vlad nearly choked on his egg nog, flustered.

She continued and tapped her shin thoughtfully. "Although, there's always the possibility of head trauma that could cause the same symptom."

"Maddie, I was not dropped on my head, could you on the other hand, drop it?" Vlad's voice lost its mirth and his voice held a sour tone, clearly signaling that he did not wish to discuss it further.

"Alright touchy subject, sorry." She backed off, still smiling.

"Vlad, you're doing that thing again." Jack clapped a big hand of Vlad's back, making him nearly spill his drink. The much larger man laughed, "You really need to learn how to not take everything so personal, you know?"

"Jessica seems for some reason to put up with your grouchy behind, though" Maddie sipped on her own drink that had been handed to her by the bartender. "I saw her working at the front earlier, you should say hi."

So that was her name. The older Vlad thought to himself.

The younger Vlad answered. "Yes I know and I already did. She might join us later even."

"You go Vladdy!" Jack cheered Vlad on. Vlad could only roll his eyes at his friends.

"Whatever you two. You'll probably scare the poor thing away." He raised his jug, "Here's for another semester done and a Merry Christmas!" the trio toasted and drank their fill before ordering a new round. Vlad glanced over towards Maddie. He was definitely curious and he wanted to find out. She on the other hand was smiling fondly at Jack standing on his other side, he looked over at his other friend and saw the same fond look on his face.

The scenery was twisting and turning and as it changed to a new location and probably a new time, the older Vlad spat vehemently. "Should have known that he was planning a move on her already back then, that traitor."

"I fail to see how their blooming relationship is an act of treachery on Jack's part."

Vlad whirled towards the ghost. "The fact that he had the audacity to do that right under my nose like that and then taking the chance when I was oh so conveniently out of the picture!"

"If I recall correctly, you were involved with someone else at the time. Someone that you could have been happy with if you had not snuffed out that opportunity by fixating on Madeline." Clockwork pointed out.

"And what do you know of that?"

"As I told you. I know of these things. I see what could have been and other possible outcomes." The small ghost crossed its arms "As it is, you could have been happy, you could have had someone by your side later on."

"I would have had someone by my side if that oaf had not-!" Vlad startled and broke off his tirade as he suddenly realized where they were. He looked around sharply. "No... No no no!"

He knew these corridors. He knew intimately the pale cold green color that covered the cement walls. "Why did you bring me 'here'?!" This was the hospital that Vlad had been admitted to after the accident with the proto-portal. The very hospital that Vlad had spent a good portion of his twenties in.

"I think you already know why." The ghost floated past him down the corridor leading to the special ward.

"If you think that I will continue to humor you then you are sorely wrong. I refuse to play along with this farce. I demand to go back to my mansion!"

He heard a mumbled, "Time-" from the ghost before he found himself lying on his back. The air knocked out of his spectral lungs and the back of his head throbbing in pain from the impact with the tile floor. He had not seen nor sensed the ghost move to hit him. "-in."

The ghost hoovered over him. "You are in no position to demand anything." Its voice booming from its small frame with an authority that made Vlad's hair stand on end. "You are here and you will remain so until I say otherwise." It turned its back on him, "Now come." and continued further down the corridor leaving no room for argument.

Vlad rose from the ground and followed Clockwork begrudgingly. Silently vowing not to underestimate the smaller ghost again. He gritted his teeth, he had a sinking feeling about the sight that would greet them at the end of the long corridor. Vlad fixated his gaze on the back of the ghost before him. He hated this place, he hated the heaviness of the ceiling, he hated how cold it felt and how the place reminded him more of a morgue than a hospital. Vlad chuckled darkly at the irony of the last one. If Clockwork heard the noise, he did not acknowledge it.

It did not take them long to reach a specific door and Clockwork finally broke the silence. "Enter."

Phasing through the door Vlad was now in in his old hospital room. The walls were in the same sick pale hue as the corridor outside. He remembered how lonely and cold it had been and came to the conclusion that it was not just memory, if anything it was even worse than his memory had made it. He looked anywhere but at the bed stationed in the center of what he would rather call an isolation cell, than a hospital room. There were a door leading to a small restroom where he had smashed the mirror twice, one for taking in his disfigured face covered in boils and sores and then again after he had transformed into Plasmius for the first time. There was a visiting chair that had never been sat in other than by the stray doctor giving him the same news, no signs of improvement and they'd decided to keep him a while longer for observations. Finally, he dared looking at the bed. The sight had him wanting to turn on his heel and leave forever. He'd rather risk facing the ghost's wrath, than stay another second in this accursed place.

On the bed laid Vlad covered in ecto acne. The patches of skin that was clear of boils was pale and pasty. He would have been mistaken for dead, judging by his state, had it not been for the slow raise and fall of his chest and the white knuckled grip on the sheets bundled up in his hands. The man was gazing up at the ceiling and he had now the same silvery gray hair that Vlad had been sporting ever since. It had grown longer and framed his head in tangles on the pillow. Scattered around him laid letters and cards. Their cheery seasonal theme was a twisted contrast to their surroundings.

Vlad swallowed hard. "No, I don't see why we are here."

"Watch."

Laughter suddenly exploded out of the sick man, wild and hysterical that then turned into loud broken cries.

Appall hit him like a fist to the gut as he understood exactly when they had manifested in the hospital and the realization sank in as to what he was bearing witness to. Of all the cruel things Clockwork could have had him witness from his past, it had to be 'this'?

The sobbing and laughing kept interchanging back and forth in a frenzy. Until it gradually simmered out into one last pitiful whimper. The breathing slowed down until it was no more and the white knuckled grip on the sheets laxed. His dull unseeing eyes staring into the nothingness. There was no doubt that he was dead now. Exhaustion having pushed him over the brink. He was well and truly dead.

Vlad stood there frozen in place, he felt bile rise at the back of his throat. Was this how he had died? Alone and surrounded by no one but cruel reminders of the outside world printed on gloss paper.

As sudden as the hysterical fit had erupted earlier, the younger Vlad gasped and jolted upwards, gasping for air like a drowning man breaking surface. He was clutching at his chest. He kept gasping for air in large gulps and his eyes were widened in shock verging on panic.

"Happy Birthday, Plasmius."

The ghost's words were nearly drowned out by the ruckus of nurses bursting through the door after the equipment had alarmed them of their patient's state.

The cards that had been surrounding him scattered over the place as the nurses scurried around the bed. Vlad had found himself backing away in shock at the younger version's revival. One of the cards flying around them found its way to where he stood pressed up against the wall and landed by his feet. The bright red envelope was unopened. Not a card. A letter. In big blocky letters he saw the sender's address and name; Jack Fenton. The only letter he had received from his so called friend and that he had not even bothered to tear into pieces before death had claimed him, only to spit half of him back out. He stared down at it while everything around him was exploding in loud voices and movements. He barely registered when the nurses were rolling the younger Vlad into the intensive ward for observations. The room fell silent, leaving the two spectral beings alone in the hospital room.

"Do you want to read it?" The ghost gestured to the envelope by his feet. Vlad looked up at Clockwork, gaping in disbelief after what had transpired in there. He had just observed his own death up and close and Clockwork wondered if he wanted to read a letter sent by non other than Jack Fenton? The very man that had sentenced him to his death in the first place?!

Vlad placed a foot on the red envelope and ground it under the heel of his boot repeatedly while looking the ghost dead straight into its eyes. The envelope remained intact and undamaged, but Vlad felt like he had made his message loud and clear.

The ghost sighed. "Very well, then."


End file.
